1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism for a portable computer, and more particularly, to a locking mechanism for a portable computer having an improved structure so that a plurality of latches are operated by a single latch slide to open a display panel from a base panel of the portable computer.
2. Related Art
Portable computers such as laptop computers and notebook computers have become increasingly popular for general use. The computers of this type comprises a base panel supporting a keyboard and necessary hardware such as a central processing unit (CPU), and a display panel pivotally mounted on the base panel for movement between a closed position when not in use and an open position when in use. The display panel generally supports a flat type of display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and is foldable onto the base panel containing the keyboard.
Portability of such computers requires that the display panel and the base panel be securely latched. A latch mechanism is generally provided to secure the display panel to the base panel. Exemplars of different latch mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,496 for Portable Computer Enclosure issued to Murez, U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,031 for Retractable Safely Latch For Cases issued to Wolf, U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,585 for Handle Latch Mechanism issued to Jondrow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,261 for Retractable Hand And Latch for Portable Computers issued to Fuhs, U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,198 for Handle Latch Assembly issued to Gruenberg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,429 for Electronic Apparatus Having A Slidable Pawl For Removably Connecting A Display Housing To A Base Housing issued to Hosoi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,966 for Apparatus Including A Rotatable Latch Mechanism Having An Attaching Structure For Holding A Movable Member In A Closed Position issued to Kobayashi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,154 for Portable Electronic Apparatus With A Latch Mechanism Including An Interlock issued to Hosoi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,036 for Portable Computer With Tiltable Keyboard Structure Having Releasably Engageable Latch Assembly Members Extending Therefrom issued to Lin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,296 for Electronic Apparatus With Hinged Display And Latch Mechanism For Releasably Latching Display In Closed Position issued to Satou et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,929 for Structure Having A Latch Mechanism Engaging An Intermediate Cover And An Outer Cover And Lifting The Intermediate Cover By Deformation Of Elastic Member issued to Uchiyama et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,107 for Hidden Latch Hook For Portable Personal Computer And The Like issued to Howell, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,065 for Portable Computer Locking Device issued to Edlund.
A typical latch mechanism may be constructed a latch member operatively connected to a knob for permitting movement between a latch position when the display panel is folded down flat on the surface of the base panel and when the latch member latches onto a corresponding latch groove, and a release position when the latch member is released from the corresponding latch groove to open the display panel from the base panel. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,296 issued to Satou, a pair of latch members are installed at opposite side edges of the display panel and two slide knobs for operating the latch member are installed adjacent to the latch members. In order to open the display panel from the base panel, each of the two slide knobs must be slid in one direction to release the respective latch members from corresponding latch grooves. Both slide knobs installed on opposite sides of the display panel must be manually and simultaneously operated to open the portable computer. This requirement can be burdensome and inconvenient. A single retractable latch mechanism may be used as recently disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,107 issued to Howell, to secure the display panel to the base panel. A latch hook is retractable relative to the display panel when the display panel is moved between an open position and a closed position. This latch mechanism, however, can be complex as its movement is a function of force exerted when the display panel is moved between an open position and a closed position. As such, I believe that an improved locking device for portable computers can be contemplated with simpler design and more effective construction.